User blog:Joker8989/Ten More Death Battles I Want To See.
20. Daffy vs Donald: similar to my last list im starting off with a toony fight and the reason i want this one is because its alot more of a debate compared to mickey vs bugs and a battle between my favorite ducks would be awesome. 19. Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch: i know what most people would think, "another marvel vs dc fight" and i say well yes. im sorry but marvel vs dc is one of the greatest rivalries out there and they can make some pretty interesting fights with it, plus i really love magic battles. 18. Bill vs Discord: honestly i would love a matchup similar to deadpool vs pinkie pie but instead of fourth wall breaking shenanigans, i think it would be cool if in this battle they decided to use atleast 2 animation styles for it, like it could start out sprite based then go into traditional or something like just something really crazy. if it happens probably wont be like this but a guy can dream. 17. Juvia vs Katara: this matchup is really similar to gaara vs toph but hopefully with the correct result. i know juvia is will have to control her liquid body like ace had to control his fire body and all around alot more interesting match. 16. Nina Williams vs Christie(DOA): we just had an awesome assassin battle pretty much with black widow and widow maker but i feel like this one would have been so much cooler, i also just really want to see a tekken character in a fight who is not just a mishima or kazama in jins case. i also think nina has enough feats on her own to be able to enter death battle. 15. Cream vs Milla: a battle between the more adorable characters of there respective games and event though it may suck to see a kid die i just want to see what they pull for feats. 14. Yuri vs Ike: im not sure who wins this cause i dont know much but about ike but this does seem like an interesting matchup and if it would happen i wouldnt mind the results but i could be an awesome fight. 13. Danny Phantom vs Jake Long: i like this battle, a dragon vs a ghost that just sounds badass and to just have danny phantom be a thing again would be awesome. come on death battle curse work your magic. 12. Jon Talbain vs Saberwulf: well dog fighting may be illigal but these arent normal dogs there werewulf and honestly there both the better opponents for one another, no one else would work for these two. its like a match made in heaven.(that sounded weird) 11. Shantae vs Lilac: honestly shantae ideal opponent was shovel knight but then shovel knight vs scrooge happened and he doesnt need to come back, so shantae vs lilac it just seem like a good matchup i will be sad at either result though because well i love them both. Category:Blog posts